Lone Bigger
by fantasies unwind
Summary: Un passer bien cacher, un avenir incertain. La vie de Noah est recouverte de regrette, de désir, de vengeance et de mystère. Aucune question ne se pose réellement et aucun réponse ne se trouve complétement. Tellement de secret a découvrir comme celui de sa propre existence. Que la chasse commence.
1. Rupture

\- J'n'arrive pas à le croire! siffla de rage Agate dans sa voiture.

La mère de famille sentait un poids lourd poser sur ses épaules. Sa fille avait gardé trois année de peur sous silence par crainte des représailles de son frère et finalement, elle c'était ouverte a elle et lui avais tout dit. Noah comptait sur elle pour que les choses cessent. Pour que les actions de son fils cesse.

Ou était-il passer justement? Kevin ne répondait pas a son téléphone, se qui ne la surprenait pas plus que ça. Mais elle connaissait la meilleure façon de trouver son fils : faire le tour des bars de la ville, elle-même les connaissait très bien, étant une ancienne alcoolique, il est naturel de connaître les lieux à éviter, donc tout les bars de la ville.

Comme elle, tout avait commencé à ses 18 ans, il cultivait les fugues et les partys, une nuit après l'autre, dormant au collège qu'il a très vite quitté, commencent à consommer et à fumer! Elle serra le volant et accéléra un peu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un ... Un ingrat comme lui! Une copie d'elle-même; sauf au masculine et agressif physiquement et verbalement.

Trois années, trois longues années que Noah à supporter le tempérament « royale » de Kevin dans un silence religieux, il a fallut qu'il s'en prenne au nouveau membre de la famille au lieu de l'enfant pour que la jeune fille avoue tout ce qu'elle a endurée. Agate ne savait pas comment sa fille avait pu garder tout sa à elle seule, sans rien dire, ni à elle, ni à ses amies.

\- Comment peut-il être devenu aussi chaotique. Du jour au lendemain! Continua-t-elle de grogner

La mère savait qu'il lui parlait crue à elle, mais jamais elle ne se serait douter qu'il aurait le culot de s'en prendre à sa propre sœur. L'adulte se passa une main dans le visage rendu à la lumière de circulation et attendit quelle tombe verte pour tourner à gauche.

Kevin était si attentif avec sa sœur avant sa l'égalité, la mère savait qu'elle pouvait les laisser seuls quelque jours lorsqu'elle partait travailler à l'aéroport. Mais il est devenu ingérable et Noah a du pendant deux semaine se débrouiller seule pour la maison, la nourriture, l'école... elle ne lui avait jamais dit et ca ses produit pas grand temps après sa première fugue.

À sa première fugue, elle avait sérieusement grondé Kevin qui avait que levez les épaules, restant silencieux sur ou il était allé et ce qu'il avait fait. Encore aujourd'hui elle ne le savait pas. Chaque fois que Kevin revenait de l'une de ses « aventures » il ne disait jamais ou il était ; Et si elle insistait trop et montait la voix, il lui criait des insultes et repartait aussitôt, sa a durer longtemps ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande se qu'il était allé faire, tout simplement.

« Pas grand-chose. » c'est se que Kevin répondait a chaque fois. La jeune mère avait des doutes à devoir partir au travaille après ses premières fugues. Ca la tracassait pendant quelle servait les gens dans l'avion. Le travaille d'hôtesse lui semblait devenir de moins en moins une bonne idée.

Les cachotteries, les mensonges, le manque de respect, l'agressivité, les voles, le stresse et surtout, surtout ce poids immense sur ses épaules. Agate n'en pouvait plus et sa fille en avait déjà enduré assez, cette fois, elle allait se montrée forte, cette fois elle ne passera pas à autre chose, elle le suivrait partout et restera ferme sur sa décision, cette fois s'il refusait de lui dire...

Arriver au Tic-tac 'bar, sûrement le quatrième qu'elle visitait cette nuit, la jeune femme senti que c'était bien ici qu'elle le trouverait. La rousse se stationna en diagonale près de l'entrer a coter des motos et entra rapidement. Elle n'eu qu'a entrouvrir la porte pour voir la langue de son fils bien enfoncer dans la bouche d'une jeune de sûrement 16 ans qui ne savais pas encore que les habits qu'elle portait était réserver pour les femmes qui fond le trottoir.

\- KEVIN MICH MALCOLM! Le crie fut si fendant que le brouhaha perdit du volume. DES EXPLIQUATIONS, MAINTENANT!

Le jeune concerner se raidit et lâcha la jeune fille, il fronça les sourcils et lança un : qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Drôle de coïncidence, j'allais te poser la même question. Répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant.

\- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires fout le camp-

\- regarder la jolie dame qu'on a la, viens t'asseoir beauté, on va faire connaissance. Cria un des hommes assis à une table à quelque pas de Kevin, entourer de ses amis motards qui jouaient une partie de carte leur bière à la main.

-je vous demande pardons!? répliqua Agate.

La jeune femme avait toujours été débordante d'assurance et de charisme dans se qu'elle portait. Ses cheveux roux court était bien placer et peigner à la mode des années folles, son visage bien encadré dans un léger maquillage, et les quelques rides au coin des yeux démontrait un sourire facile.

Mais maintenant, la mère n'avait rien à faire d'être propre ou présentable, elle voulait des explications et vite, que se cauchemar cesse et qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle.

\- Vire ton cul mam' je veux pas te voir, sort.

La femme resta têtue sur ses résolutions, elle s'avança de quelque pas, modifiant sa posture pour plus d'assurance et continua sur un ton qui n'avait rien de calme.

\- Trois ans... trois putain d'année de trop Kevin, c'est assez, ce n'es pas comme cela que je t'ai élevé. Je ne sais pas se que tu fais ni ou tu vas mais je veux des explications maintenant ou j-

\- Ou quoi? Tu peux rien y faire, j'ai plus à suivre tes petits caprices d'étude et de bonne conduite. Plus à devoir obéir à tes demandes chiantes de surveiller l'autre folle. Et je trouve que c'est parfait comme ça, alors fout toi ton semblant d'autorité dans le cul et sort!

La jeune fille près de lui ria mais Agate n'en prêta aucun attention. La seule chose qu'elle voyait était les yeux de son fils. Tout se qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais voir y était. Du mépris, de la supériorité, du dédain mais aussi beaucoup d'insolence. Elle en avait l'habitude désormais, mais se qui la rendait malade en voyant se regard était de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à devoir le supporter.

Le poids sur ses épaules semblait vouloir l'écraser. Mais elle ne devait pas plier devant les yeux de son fils plein de défit, plus maintenant. Noah contait sur elle. Pour que tout cela fini. Elle devait se montrer forte. Pour Noah, sa fille.

\- Ouais, je sais ou te viens ton caractère Kev' tu devrais nous présenter ! Je suis sur qu'elle griffe. Continuait l'homme assit au fond. Ricanant d'un rire fort et peu charmeur, ses amis près de lui se retournaient et riaient aussi, ou sifflaient dans la direction de la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme rit, il tourna la tête pour répliquer : pas besoin de présentation, elle écartera les jambes facilement. Comme elle la toujours fait.

Le temps que sa tête revienne à sa place, il se fit renvoyer en arrière par l'impact. Des picotements désagréable chauffait sa joue, il la toucha et regarda devant lui, sa mère lui avait donné une puissante gifle du dos de la main et lorsqu'elle vit son regard, Agate y vit comme un retour à la réalité, il semblait déboussoler. Comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un rêve qui à du durer trop longtemps. Mais aux yeux de la mère, c'était trop tard.

\- je m'attendais à se que tu ne me réponds pas mais la... la... j'ai été une pourriture comme toi à ton âge mais je n'ai jamais manqué de respect à ma mère. Jamais. Je n'ai aussi jamais levée la main sur mon frère. Pas comme toi avec ta sœur.

\- tu as un fr-

\- JAMAIS! Reprit-elle froidement et rapidement. De la même voix strict que lorsqu'elle avait criée son nom plutôt. Il aurait pu me traiter de tous les noms. Mais jamais je n'aurais répliquée physiquement contre lui. Mais Noah m'a tout dit. Tout. Je ne disais rien car je croyais que j'étais la seule à supporter ton petit ton princier et tes manies de salaud.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais au regard que lui lenca la femme, il préféra rester dans le silence.

\- Lorsque je t'ai eu je n'étais pas la meilleur personne du monde, je ne sais même pas qui est ton père et ça tu le sais. Mais j'ai tout fait pour changer, pour te donner un avenir j'ai sacrifié ce que j'avais et quitté les seules personne que je connaissais pour toi, pour ton futur. Et tu crache dessus ! Je t'ai dit que j'avais déjà fait cette erreur ? Ma mère a du faire un choix déchirant, mais je le comprends maintenant ; Et je vais désormais faire la même chose puisque tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Un silence s'en suivi et Agate pus reprendre son souffle et son calme, canalisant sa rage. Kevin perdit presque tout sa structure, ses couleurs et sa confiance, son dos était rond, ses bras battant et son regard semblait craindre le pire.

\- Les serrures des portes de la maison seront changer demain matin a la première heure. Tes choses, se que tu as payé du moins, vont être dans un sac a la porte d'entré. N'essaye pas de cogné, de sonner, d'entrer ou de contacté moi ou ta sœur. Si jamais tu le fais. J'irais chercher une injonction pour que tu reste loin de nous.

\- Maman j-

\- Ne m'appelle plus jamais "maman". Tu comprends. Plus jamais. Tu voulais vivre sans attache et sans question. Te voila libre de tout responsabilité. La femme de quarante ans tourna les talons et ressorti lâchant un : Adieu.

\- K... Kevin. Tenta la fille a ses coter.

Le groupe de motard reprit plus calmement leur jeux de carte parlant a mi-voix tandis que l'homme resta la sent ciller, dérivant dans le vide, puis deux far de lumière passa devant les fenêtres, et l'inconscient sorti a la course.

J'ouvre les yeux pour finalement avoir la même vision que si je lais avais laissé fermer. J'ignore se qui ma réveiller, je ne m'en souviens plus, pas plus que le rêve que je fessais.

Je suis tenter à aller me recoucher, mais quelque chose, au fond de moi me dit de rester réveiller, alors je m'assoie sur se lit simple et frotte mon visage pour me garder consciente. Mes yeux s'habitus a cette couleur sombre et seule le thorax de mon chien attire mon attention. Il est lent et constant, mais puisque c'est la seule chose qui bouge, elle devient intéressent à mes yeux. Je fixe se petit Danois encore jeune et ne peux m'empêcher de penser au bonheur que j'ai eu lorsque ma mère est arrivé avec ce chien dans les bras. Cette boule de poile grise est si tranquille et curieux à la fois.

Maman ne voulais d'aucun animal, elle disait toujours que c'est deux enfant était suffisent pour ensoleiller ses journées, mais depuis que mon frère est devenir un nuage de pluie pour elle, elle est arrivé a la maison avec Dansk. On sait aperçue rapidement que ce chiot était, malgré la curiosité insatiable, obéissant d'es son plus jeune âge. Il savait son nom, l'ordre assit, coucher et silence.

Pendant 3 mois, mes journées n'on plus été seule grâce a lui, il mangeait avec moi et me portait compagnie lorsque mon frère aurait du le faire.

Puis hier, lorsque je suis entré, j'ai trouvé Dansk recouvert de peinture en canne, des tâches de couleur vivre sur lui. Les pates était écorcher, de la bave coulais abondamment et sa respiration sifflait presque, il se fessait tout petit dans le coin de la cuisine, la queue entre les pattes.

Je l'ai appelé et me suis presque lancer dessus, il ma liche le visage a répétition comme soulager que je sois revenu. Je me suis dit a haute voix se qui avais bien pus se passer, je n'eu qua tourner la tête pour avoir ma réponse : Mon frère, dans ses habits sombre qui se préparait a partir.

Je sentais la rage bouiller en moi mais j'étais paralyser sur place, Kevin est force, et très grand, et depuis un moment, tellement impulsif que j'ignore se qu'il pourrait me faire si je lui cris dessus. Il m'a déjà frappé pour moins que sa, seulement avec une question de trop, il devint agressif avec moi. Je sais depuis 3 ans que moins je lui parle, mieux je me porte, c'est comme un locataire indésirable qu'on n'ose pas foutre a la porte car il a nulle par ou aller.

Son regard bleu semblait vide et dur. Que de la haine et du mépris a mon égard comme lorsque on regard un enfant faire une scène car il n'a pas sa figurine et sa mère ne sais pas comment le géré en publique.

Puis ses yeux passent sur Dansk. Il sourit, un sourit franc, d'un amusement malsain, mais réel. Il avait toujours se sourit lorsqu'il a passé la porte. Et moi, j'ai tellement serres les poings que mes jointures était blanche et mes doigts on craquer lorsque j'ai ouvert ma mains pour renchaîner cette haine enfuit qui ne pourra jamais être défoulé. J'ai lavé Dansk pendant 3 heure sans arrêter, le serrent dans mes bras et tentant de le rassurer le plus possible. Le plus gros de la peinture parti, le reste je l'es enlever se matin en me levant. Lorsque j'ai du partir pour l'école, Dansk pleurait, il chialait et hurlait. Je ne suis pas allé a mes cours, je n'ai pas quitté la maison aujourd'hui, sauf pour la promenade de mon ami.

Maman est arrivé un peux après le souper, et je n'ai pas osez faire comme d'habitude, dire que Kevin n'avait rien fait, il était parti c'est tout. Non, Kevin avait perturbé Dansk au point ou il ne voulait plus être seul ou loin de moi. Je lui ai tout dit, tout les fois ou Kevin avait été grossier et m'avais appelé de tout les noms possible, je lui ai dit pour la peinture sur Dansk, pour l'argent qu'il me prend parfois, pour les objets qui disparaît et que je disais qu'il avait brisé, mais il était parti avec, sûrement d'en l'intention de les vendre. Tout, tout les coups pour rien, tout se que j'avais accumulé depuis trois ans.

Je lui ai tout dit, elle m'a écouté attentivement, puis elle a passé un appelle, ma regarder dans les yeux et a dit que si elle n'avait pas de réponse se soir, nous n'aurions plus a nous inquiété a propos de Kevin. Elle allait partir lorsque ses mouvement resta en suspend, ma mère était revenu vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras « Demain ma chérie, peu importe se qui se passera ce soir, demain sera le commencement de quelque chose de nouveau, et de bien, pour toute les deux. » J'ai soupiré de bien être, un poids énorme s'était lever de mes épaules mais s'était désormais poser sur les siennes.

Je me mis a sourire tout seule dans la pénombre de ma chambre, Kevin ne dira jamais rien, il se croit intouchable, après trois ans a supporter ses saute d'humeurs, ses crises, ses méchancetés et son sadisme, j'ai finalement eu le courage de tout dire a maman, finalement, Kevin allait sortir de notre vie.

\- plus de Kevin. Dansk, plus jamais. Il sera loin, très loin de toi, de moi et de maman. On sera heureux. Tous les trois ensembles.

J'allais continuer à flotter sur cette penser lorsque un bruit se fait entendre, un bruit répétitif et sec. Dansk la entendu aussi, mes cette petit boule de poil est trop fatiguer pour se réveiller, il ne lève qu'une oreille.

Je repousse les couvertes, enfile un pantalon en coton et marche jusqu'à ma porte de chambre que j'ouvre. Rien, le corridor. Je tante d'appeler la mère, aucune réponse. Mon frère, je fus soulagé de ne pas avoir de réponse.

Je marche dans le corridor et me dit qu'un verre d'eau me ferais du bien.

J'ai subitement plus eu trop soif lorsque du haut des escaliers, je vis des lumières flou refléter au sol, rouge et bleu. J'avale ma salive difficilement.

\- Maman, la police est là.

Pas de réponse.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont la pour Kevin?

Rien... et dans ce noir nuit, l'angoisse me recouvre de son voile oppressant. Je descends les escaliers avec une lenteur redoutable, à mi chemin, les coups que j'ai attendu se font plus fort et insistent. Mes jambes me fond marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrer, et ma main ouvre la porte alors que mon cerveau me dit d'aller me coucher, de ne pas faire face a ça, peux importe se que c'est.

L'homme en uniforme derrière la porte, courbe un peu le dos pour ne pas avoir l'air trop intimidant lorsqu'il m'aperçu, sa voiture est garer juste devant la maison, les fars on réveiller les voisins d'en face et certains curieux de la rue son soit devant leur fenêtre de chambre, soit devant leur porte d'entrer ouverte.

\- Noah Malcolm? dit l'officier.

\- O-oui.

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui vie avec toi ?

\- Mon chien, ma mère et mon aîné, excuser moi officier, mais que se passe-t-il ?

Je l'observe du haut de mes 5 pied 3 pouce et me dit que j'aurais du suivre ma tête, remonter me coucher lorsque je le pouvais encore. Malheureusement pour moi, il était déjà trop tard, j'avais l'impression que le sol allait bientôt se fissurer sous mes pieds lorsque l'officier soupira et dit :

\- Noah, il a eu un accident sur l'avenue principale, deux voiture et une moto son impliquer, nous ne savons pas encore les circonstances de cette accident, mais c'est avec regret que je dois t'annoncer la mort de ta mère, Agat...

Ce fut alors le vide total en moi. Ma conscience quitta la réalité. Ma mère?

Ma mère. Morte? Dans un accident de la route, ma mère...

\- ... en se moment nous craignions pour sa vie mais si vous voulez bien me suivre. Je vais vous porter jusqu'à l'hôpital-

\- quoi, attendez je... quoi ?

\- votre frère, Kevin, il est encore en vie.

Mon frère, en vie.

Et ma mère, morte ?

Pourquoi? ca aurais du être l'inverse. Mon frère est une ordure et ne pense qu'à lui et à rien d'autre que son plaisir personnel, laissant derrière lui les personnes qu'il trouve faibles et inutile, comme moi, comme maman! Et cet idiot a survécu!

Mon cerveau continuais à maudire mon aîné alors que mes jambe avançais au gré de la pousser douce du policier jusqu'à sa voiture. Des hurlements et des pleurs venant de la maison désormais ferme réagi sur moi comme un déclic.

\- Et mon chien? Peut-il venir?

\- Les animaux ne son pas autoriser dans l'hôpital nous dev-

\- Il est calme, si je lui dis de l'être il l'est, ou au moins le laisser dans votre voiture le temps que sa prendra.

L'officier ne répondis pas, alors j'appelai Dansk et couru vers la porte pour aller le chercher. Revenant avec se Danois de la moitié de ma hauteur dans les bras. J'avais peine a le transporter mais je ne voulais pas le lâcher, pas maintenant.

Je m'assis sur la banquette arrière, posant le devant de mon chien sur mes jambes avant de devoir attacher ma ceinture. Dansk se rendormi assez rapidement. Moi je le fixais sans le voir.

Tout devait devenir meilleur, on allait finalement sortir Kevin de notre vie, lui et sa colère. Maman et moi allions être enfin en paix, libérées de tout poids. Au lieu de ça, ma mère meurt, et mon frère est dans un état de vie ou de mort...

Et moi? Je n'ai que 15 ans, qu'est-ce qui vas se passer pour moi?


	2. Cafard

La voiture roule depuis déjà 20 minutes et mon esprit reste amorphe sur la façon de réagir à la mort de maman, et a la vie critique de mon frère.

Ma tête jouait en boucle le moment où ma mère était sortie, la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Tentant de voir si j'aurais pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer, prévenir ma mère grâce à un indice quelconque et ainsi la protégée. Plus j'y repense, plus j'ai l'impression de voir une ombre sur ma mère lorsqu'elle a traversé la porte. Mais plus j'y pense, moins elle me semble réelle.

Ce qui était prévu était que Kevin sort de notre vie, et que maman y soit un peux plus. Maintenant, c'était maman qui avait été enlevée de ma vie, et Kevin...

La voiture se stoppa et pendant un instant je me suis demandé ou j'étais tellement je ne voulais pas faire face à la réalité. L'agent de police du nom de Aaron ouvrit la porte de la voiture à ma place, et tous les autres qui ont suivi jusqu'à la chambre à mon frère. Je n'ai fait que marcher la tête basse, en entendant faiblement mon chien pleurer au loin.

L'officier ouvrit la porte et je vis un jeune adulte coucher sur un lit, deux ou trois machines à côté de lui faisaient beaucoup de bruit. L'homme avait la jambe dans le plâtre, suspendue plus haut que le reste du corps, son bras du même côté avait aussi un plâtre. Le visage était encerclé de tissus de soin, un œil bander et l'autre violet, un masque était posé sur son nez et sa bouche. Méconnaissable.

\- Voilà Noah. Les infirmiers ont stabilisé son état pour une couple d'heures avant de devoir reprendre les chirurgies et radios. Je vous laisse quelque instant, deux inspecteurs vont rentrer et ils vont vouloir vous poser des questions lorsque la protection de l'enfance arrivera. Je serais à l'extérieur si quoi que se sois se passe, vous aurez qu'a m'appeler et nous partirons pour le commissariat de police, est-ce clair ?

Il attendait que je réagisse, j'ai levé les yeux pour le regarder et je n'ai vu que tu professionnalises et de la routine dans son regard, même un peut de l'assitude a mon égard.

Fucking pig.

\- Oui Aaron, merci.

Je me suis assis sur la chaise proche de l'inconnu et après un moment à regarder par la fenêtre de la porte en face, j'ai finalement décidé de regarder le blesser devant moi.

Tout le coter gauche était recouvert de bandage et de plâtre. Comme si seulement une moitié de lui y avait passé, bien que son œil droit soit fermé et recouvert d'une pigmentation bleue, je savais qu'a cet œil que Aaron ne c'était pas tromper de salle. Le masque respiratoire qu'il porte est relier a un tube qui mène jusqu'à la machine à ma droite, celle qui fait le plus de bruit, je vois le sac se gonfler et dégonfler pour permettre a l'être que je déteste de respirer. La deuxième machine de l'autre côté du lit donne les signes vitaux de ce cafard invivable.

 _Si tu tires sur ce tube, ça en serait fini et ça ne serait que justice._

Cette pensée n'était pas la mienne et je fus attaqué d'un sentiment pour la première fois depuis que j'ai ouvert la porte de chez moi. L'effroi. Un grand frisson glacial remonta de mes cuisses, a mon dos jusqu'à ma nuque.

Je me retourne avec rapidité, comme pousser pour la première fois par une énergie qui m'avait quitté.

Je tombai face à face avec une ombre géant pencher sur moi, sans bras ni pied, seulement une forme noire avec un sourit crisper par sa nature mauvaise, et deux billes blanches qui me fixais avec intérêts.

 _Oh_ _! Tu as sombré à ce point_ _?_

La porte s'ouvrit et je sursautai sur ma chaise, trois adulte entrèrent une femme et deux hommes. Ça devait être les personnes dont m'avait parlé Aaron.

\- Noah Malcolm ? Dit la femme d'une voix professionnelle.

Je ne ressens plus le froid paralysant, je me tourne lentement pour vérifier et a la vue du mur je savais que se que j'avais vue était parti, ou simplement mon imagination avait arrêté sa mauvaise blague.

\- Je suis Claire Bow. Je travaille pour la protection de l'enfance, je suis la car ces messieurs veulent te poser quelque question et il te faut un tuteur sur place puisque tu es con-

\- Je sais déjà tout ça. Et non, je n'aurais pas besoin de plus de temps, si vous avez des questions allez-y.

Ils échangeaient un regard et s'approcheraient de moi comme s'ils voulaient voir jusqu'à quelle distance ils pouvaient s'approcher d'un oiseau sans l'effrayer. Je les voyais comme trois idiots qui avaient enjambé la clôture du zoo pour se rapprocher du lion.

\- Pouvez-vous nous raconter comment c'est déroulé la journée d'hier pour vous ?

\- Du matin jusqu'au soir ?

\- Tout ce qui vous semblera essentiel. me sourit le plus proche des trois.

\- Car quoi, vous allez ouvrir une enquête ?

\- Selon la version des faits que nous allons recevoir, peut-être. Ou nous allons la classer comme accident. reprit l'autre homme.

Je soupira, mais me dit que la meilleure façon de commencer mon récit serait de décrire la créature à mes côtés.

\- Mon frère... Kevin est un idiot depuis trois ans, il n'a pas arrêté d'inculquer la peur dans la maison lorsque ma mère n'est pas présente. Il est violent, méchant, sadique, sans pensée morale ni regret.

Claire toussa comme pour attirer mon attention et s'approcha avec un rire malaisé. Calcule bien ta distance Claire, le lion t'a remarqué et ce n'est pas bon signe.

\- Noah, je crois que tu y vas un peu fort avec ton fr-

\- Il est exactement comme je viens de le décrire. Grognai-je. Dans la maison, il est ainsi, et c'est le seul endroit ou je le voyais !

La femme semblait vouloir rajouter quelque chose, mais l'agent la coupa en insistant pour que je continue pendant que son coéquipier prenait des notes.

\- Avant-hier, il a peint mon chien et j'ignore quoi d'autre pendant que j'étais à l'école. J'ai trouvé mon chien terrifier dans la cuisine et lui s'apprêtait à quitter la maison, il partait souvent ; je suis resté à la maison toute la journée d'hier avec mon chien, j'avais de l'école, mais Dansk faisait des crises d'angoisse à être seul, je suis donc rester avec. Ma mère est rentrée vers 20heures, mon frère avait traumatisé mon chien et c'était de trop, j'ai donc tout dit à ma mère pour une fois.

\- Vous ne lui avais pas dit ce que faisais votre fr-

\- Dites Kevin. Pas mon frère.

Je l'avais coupé comme ma mère le faisait parfois avec Kevin, et comme elle, un silence suivit ma demande. Faites attention, le lion commence à grogner de votre présence.

\- Non, avec un frère violent, il est préférable de ne pas rajouter du trouble sur celui qu'il fait déjà sous les yeux de ma mère. Surtout pour que les coups ne me tombent pas dessus, je pouvais me contenter d'être frappé par son épaule lorsqu'il passait très de moi, ou un verre d'eau sur la tête, et les trucs qu'il me lançait dessus n'était rien comparer a se qu'il pouvait me faire si je le disais a ma mère ou a qui que se sois d'autre.

Ils s'échangeront encore des regards puis me demandèrent de continuer.

\- Ma mère ma écouter en silence, elle a passé un appelle j'ignore a qui ça n'a pas décroché donc je ne sais pas c'était pourquoi, puis elle ma serrer dans ses bras en me disant que si elle n'avait pas des réponses se soir la, Kevin allait quitté nos vies pour toujours. Puis elle est partie.

\- Pouvez-vous d'écrire la relation entre vôtre f- Kevin et votre mère.

\- Chaotique. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Il ne disais jamais ou il allait et maman demandait toujours des explications, le ton montait, les vulgarités se disaient, puis Kevin partait encore de la maison, après les 20 premières fois, ma mère tentait de demander le moins possible pour éviter qu'il quitte la maison, pour le voir. Je crois que c'est lorsque je lui est dit qu'il sent prenais a moi que maman, a pris sa décision de vraiment vouloir des explications, et que s'il n'en donnait pas, on allait plus le voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas plus le voir. Posa Claire, se qui surpris les deux enquêteurs puisque ça devrait être eu qui posaient les questions.

\- Je ne sais pas, il allait plus revenir à la maison, je crois.

\- Sauriez-vous où était allée votre mère spécifiquement ? Dis l'inspecteur.

\- Non, connaissant mon frère ma mère a du faire le tour des bars.

\- Est-ce que votre frère avait un bar qu'il allait couvant ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Grognais-je en fixant l'inconscient à mes coter, quelle ordure, je le hais.

\- Il ne vous a jamais-

\- NON ! Combien de fois faut-il que je vous dise que ce connard ne me disait rien, mais me persécutait pareille ! De toute façon, vous perdez votre temps.

\- Pourquoi perdrait-on notre temps Noah ? Questionna le plus mince des deux en s'accroupissant pour être à ma hauteur.

Éloigne ta face si tu ne veux pas que le lion te morde...

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je n'étais pas là, maman faisait le tout des bars pour tenter de retrouver ce cafard inconscient près de moi. C'est tout j'ai plus rien n'a vous dire.

\- Cafard, quelle drôle de façon d'appeler son frère. Ricana légèrement l'autre agent.

Je soupirai un sourire.

\- Cet être immonde n'est plus mon frère depuis qu'il a scellé de destin de ma mère, et ça, il y a trois ans. Il pourrait mourir maintenant que j'en au-

je me suis tu, ils n'ont pas a savoir et je n'ai pas a leur dire. Je regardai la fenêtre de la porte derrière eu et resta silencieuse. Ils semblent avoir compris le message puisqu'il se regroupe à l'écart et parle entre eux. Sauf Claire qui décide de s'approcher de moi.

\- Que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant.

\- Et bien nous allons vérifier si vous avez de la famille ailleurs qui voudront bien s'occuper de vous, sinon on vous placera dans une famille d'accueil le temps qu'il faut. Entre temps, vous serez placé dans une famille quelques jours avant de devoir partir vers le lieu qu'on aura choisi pour vous.

\- Et mon chien.

Elle soupira se pencha et posa sa main sur mon épaule comme si j'avais 9 ans et que je venais de perdre mon hamster.

\- Si votre famille d'accueil veut, mais il y a très peux de chance, car il y a plusieurs enfants et ça serais une faveur que les autres enfants voudront aussi ou serons jaloux.

J'eus le même sentiment que lorsque j'étais dans la voiture de police jusqu'ici. Un vide immense dans tout mes membres, mais mon esprit lui, ma tête, était bien réveillé et me bombardait de pensée.

Il voulait m'enlever la seule chose qui restait de ma mère. Dansk ne survivra pas aux chenilles, il pleura et le personnel sera tellement impatient qu'ils vont l'euthanasier. Personne ne voudra de chien qu'on ne peut laisser seul. Personne. Et moi ? Une de mes amies était dans une famille d'Accueil, à ce qu'elle m'a dit, il y a que 42 % chance que je tombe sur une famille avec quelque enfant sans problème, 12 % qui accepterons mon chien.

Hors de question que je laisse la seule chose bien qui m'est arrivée depuis ces trois ans me glisser entre les doigts. Hors de question que je les laisse me séparer de lui et de me placer dans une famille d'accueil avec des enfants a problème. J'aimais cent fois les coups de mon frère que de supporter ça.

Je sortis de mon cocon de penser et vis que de l'autre coter de la vitre depuis surement un moment, se trouvais un garçon grand et rachitique, le menton long et la coupe de cheveux sur le coter et long tel tout planchiste qui se respecte. Il semblait se disputer verbalement avec Aaron.

Le meilleur ami de mon frère avant ses trois ans de tyrannie. La seule personne légale aux yeux de la loi dans mon entourage. Voilà ma clé de sortie.

Je me suis levé avec la même énergie que lorsque j'ai cru sentir cette ombre dernière moi et me suis élancer vers la porte avant que qui conques réagisse.

\- MATIUS ! criai-je en le serrant contre moi.

Il ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais m'enveloppas de ses bras maigres.

\- Je vous l'avais dit que je connaissais la famille. Répliqua Mat' contre l'Agent avant de me regarder, prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Ça va aller. Je suis là.

\- Noah, est-ce vrai que cet homme est un ami à ton frère ? questionna Aaron.

\- Oui, depuis plus de trois ans, il est de la famille, comme maman disait.

Les inspecteurs et la protection de l'enfance « Claire » étaient dans le cadre de porte et l'un des inspecteurs s'avança.

\- Vous, jeune homme, avez-vous parlé à Agate hier soir ?

Il détourna son attention de moi, mais me serra toujours contre lui en me frottant le dos.

\- Au téléphone seulement. Elle voulait savoir qu'elle était les bars que Kevin allait avant. Je ne savais pas trop, je lui ai dit qu'à ce moment on était plus du genre à boire des bières dans les parcs. Elle m'a demandé après si je pouvais aller chez elle pour veiller sur Noah. Je lui ai expliqué que je travaillais jusqu'aux petites heures, mais que je pouvais il y aller après, mon cell a manqué de batterie a cet instant et après avoir fini mon chiffre je suis allé chez Noah.

Il me lança un regard avant de me brassent un peut en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Il n'y avait personne, un des voisins m'a dit que la police venait tout juste de partir avec pour venir ici, j'ai couru pour arriver ici.

L'agent lui sera la main, me souhaita bonne chance et parti avec son coéquipier. Claire s'approcha et me dit qu'il était temps que je la suive, elle venait de recevoir un appel confirmant la famille ou j'allais être placé pour quelques jours. J'allais répliquer lorsque Matius fut plus rapide.

\- S'il vous plait, laisser Noah avec moi, je suis surement la dernière personne qu'elle a, à part l'idiot derrière vous.

\- Vous vous y mettez vous aussi ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Sans hésiter, je ne disais rien, mais je savais comment pouvait être Kevin, et je n'ai pas voulu m'avouer ce qu'il pouvait faire à Agate et Noah. Elle a besoin de calme en ce moment, mais surtout pas de la pitié, et de la pitié c'est ce que va lui donner votre famille choisie. Je la connais bien et je sais ou elle habite et aussi qu'elle partira de votre sois disant maison lorsque les gens auront le dos tourner pour venir chez moi, épargnions-nous du temps et du trouble.

Claire demanda de parler seule avec Matius et l'agent Aaron qui n'avait pas vraiment parlé.

Je me suis donc retrouvée seule dans la chambre avec le survivant encore une fois.

Ce fumier de cafard survivant. Je ne devrais plus m'en faire. Il est entre la vie et la mort et si j'ai de la chance, un docteur aux mains tremblantes s'occupera de lui à ma place.

Ma tête se vida et je fixai le mur. C'est évidant que j'allais partir avec Mat'. Mais il est trop jeune pour que je reste chez lui jusqu'à ma majorité. Et Mat ne peut pas s'occuper de Dansk, il a trop à faire et Dansk ne supporte pas la solitude. Je vais devoir trouver quelque chose... m'enfuir ? Non je suis trop jeune, n'est-ce pas ?

Mat' est rentré, on a regardé l'idiot un instant dans un silence fragile. Je savais qu'on devait partir, alors je me suis levé sans un mot et on a pris l'ascenseur pour descendre. Aaron attendait près de la voiture, il eut le temps d'entrouvrir la porte que Dansk sorti a la course de la voiture jusqu'à moi. Extrêmement heureux de me revoir. L'officier me fit un signe de main et parti à bord de sa voiture de patrouille.

On a marché dans le même silence jusqu'à chez moi, Mat' avait remarquer que j'étais toujours en camisole sans brassière et un jogging de coton. Une fois arriver, le jeune adulte bougea le 3 de l'adresse sur le mur en pierre pour glisser deux doigts dans le trou cacher derrière. Sortant la clé qui nous fit entrer.

\- Dormons ici ce soir. Enfaite, restons ici jusqu'à ce que...

Mat ne finit pas sa phrase et je le remerciai d'un regard et d'un faible sourire sans vraie conviction. J'ai eu l'impression de voir son expression de briser, mais je préférai ne pas mis attarder, j'allais monté les escaliers lorsque Mat me coupa le chemin et m'agrippa les épaules pour me brasser sans douceur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lâchais-je en espérant qu'il me lâche.

\- Arrête d'essayer de tout garder ça en toi Noah ! PLEURE ! CRIE ! HURLE ! mais laisse tout sortir ! tu n'as plus à le retenir maintenant il n'y a que toi et moi ! alors pleure ! PLEURE ! Elle ne reviendra pas, tu la perdu Noah, pour toujours ! tu comprends ?

Je restai stoïque, mais Mat' me rebrassa, Dansk jappait a coté de moi contre l'homme qui n'en porta aucune attention, il cria a quelque pouce de mon visage. Il avait les yeux rouges et essayais de retenir ses larmes. Je ne savais pas si Matius pleurait pour Agate, ou sur le fait que je ressemble à un mort à cet instant.

\- ELLE EST MORTE NOAH ! ta mère est morte et tu ne peux rien faire pour la ramener, RIEN TU M'ENTENDS !

Je ne réagis pas extérieurement. Mais la sensation de flotter dans le vide se transforma en une longue chute jusqu'à ce que je heurte de plein fouet l'eau, me noyant dans ce dernier. Je savais que des larmes coulaient désormais de mes joues, mais mon corps n'avait pas la force de trembler, du moins c'est ce que je croyais, car je finis par crier ma douleur. Crié à en perdre la voix, voulant désespérément respirer hors de cet océan de tristesse qu'était devenu mon esprit.

\- C'est mieux. Souffla Mat en me tirant à lui pour une étreinte réconfortante et sécuritaire.

Peux importe à quel point j'ai essayé de me déconnecter de la réalité pendant tout la soirée, j'ai finalement fait face a se qui ce passait réellement.

Mon cœur peut finalement briser en morceau.


End file.
